


5 Times Bucky Saved Tony (and the 1 time he didn’t)

by aryiakirby



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Healing, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also I’m not a doctor, civil war doesn’t happen bc that was a load of shit and I’m ignoring it, fluff?, mentions of other relationships tho, most characters are background, not really lmao, so some things are unrealistic, tony and Bucky are the main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryiakirby/pseuds/aryiakirby
Summary: Tony Stark never imagined a HYDRA assassin would make such an impact in his life.But he’s sure glad it did.





	5 Times Bucky Saved Tony (and the 1 time he didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy this  
> This is my first attempt at a super angsty and feely fic so I hope it’s okay lmao  
> Anyway enjoy my loves

When Steve first called Tony about chasing down his best friend, Tony had to admit, he thought it was a lost cause. The Winter Soldier was a highly trained HYDRA assassin if he didn’t want to be found, Steve wouldn’t be able to find him.

But, a month later Steve and Sam reappeared at the Avengers Compound with a man who looked too small and vulnerable to be the infamous Winter Soldier.

“Tony, this is Bucky.” 

Tony’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of him, his eyes were blue and reminded him of when a lake was beginning to freeze over, somehow his hair managed to look soft in a way that Tony’s never had, but that wasn’t what Tony was most shocked by. It was the smile on the assassin’s face that Tony definitely did not expect to be there and it was the dimple’s that were way too cute to be legal.

“Hello gorgeous,” Tony blurted before his brain could stop him. His stomach dropped and he raced to quickly apologise but Bucky dropped his head back and snorted.

Steve, Sam, and Tony all shared a look of bewilderment.

Bucky looked back at Tony, his smile wider and brighter, “Hello to you too, darlin’.”

Tony grinned but his insides were a mess.

“Uh, okay well, did you want to see the rest of the compound, Bucky?” Steve asked, regaining his composure but the shock remained in his eyes.

“So long as I get to come back to this cutie.” Bucky threw him a wink and Tony melted right there and then.

“Trust me, sugarplum, you’ll be seeing more of me.” No one ever said Tony couldn’t smooth talk the pants off of someone.

“Glad to know, dollface.” Bucky turned on his heels and made it halfway down the hall before Steve started following. Sam stayed back for a few moments, raised an eyebrow at Tony who shrugged in response, and then followed after his boyfriend’s best friend.

Tony stood in the common room until a minute passed, his usually fast thinking brain coming up short at all possible explanations on what just happened.

“FRIDAY, what was that?”

“I believe, boss,” FRIDAY began, “Sergeant Barnes was flirting with you.”

“Yes but, why?”

“Unfortunately boss, I am just an AI and am unable to understand exactly what persuaded Barnes to flirt with you but I can take a guess, sir.” 

Tony hummed.

“Sergeant Barnes seems to find you incredibly attractive, judging by his heart rate.”

And wasn’t that just the damndest thing.

\-------------------

Bucky Barnes grew accustomed to the ins and outs of life with the Avengers. Tony kept his distance and had nothing to do with the man, apart from the occasional flirtatious jokes. He watched from afar as Steve and he grew together again, as Sam and he began an odd but fiercely loyal friendship together. As the three ex-assassins/spies grew close over shared trauma and similar interest —one of which seemed to be appearing out of thin air. Even Bruce, Wanda, Thor, and Vision managed to build a bond with Bucky.

Tony couldn’t ignore the acidic feeling in his stomach as he watched the friendships form and his own bond with Bucky remained at a standstill.

It wasn’t as though they didn’t have a friendship, it just wasn’t what Tony envisioned. They made jokes, they flirted, they both charmed each other until everyone within a miles radius was blushing like a damsel, but they didn’t share stories or have deep conversations, they didn’t even hang out alone. And Tony didn’t understand why.

“FRIDAY, prepare the schematics for Black Widow’s new dagger.” He called out to his AI with a screwdriver resting in his mouth but FRIDAY had no problem deciphering what he meant—which of course, she was his second most ingenious AI.

Tony studied the holograms that had been build up, he picked apart the flaws and assessed what worked and what needed improving. He fell into a concentration that only happened when he was building.

Which, in his opinion, is a pretty valid excuse as to why he didn’t hear Bucky come into the workshop.

“Nice design, I’m sure Natalia will love it.”

Tony jumped a foot into the air, the screwdriver fell from his mouth, and he let out a string of curses that would make a soldier weep.

“Woah there sugar didn’ mean to creep up on ya like that.”

Tony laughed breathlessly, “Just a bit on edge, not your fault.”

“Mmm?” Bucky hummed his question and Tony sighed, he didn’t exactly want to get into it but the soldier was here and he seemed willing to listen.

“Just SI business, Pepper’s about to get married and obviously I’ve given her all the time off she needs but now I have to juggle Avengers and Stark Industries,” Tony paused, “Which now that I think about doesn’t seem to difficult but it’s taking a lot more out of me than I thought.”

“Sounds tough,” Bucky whistled and leaned on the bench closest. Tony was struck by the beauty of the man. His hair was shorter than the first time they met, hanging just above his shoulders and he’d begun to do this side part with hair flicked over his head, which honestly, was not fair on Tony’s heart.

Tony hummed his agreement.

“Anything I can do to help?”

The audacity of this man. First, he comes to the compound looking way too cute and vulnerable for a HYDRA assassin, and then he sweeps Tony off his feet with beauty and wit and charm, and finally, he asks Tony whether he can help with something he was only just hearing about!

“Nah,” Tony waved a hand absently, “Just an old man complaining about nothing.”

Bucky smiled, “You’re not that old…”

It was like a snap, Bucky laid his hand on Tony’s forearm and the heat spread across his body like wildfire, up his arm, up his neck, down his torso and legs. What the actual fuck was this man and why was Tony already head over heels.

“Thanks,” Tony breathed out, “I’d like to see you say that when I’m struggling to get out of bed in the morning.”

He regretted the choice of words immediately. Bucky had this mischevious and evil glint in his eyes that had Tony both worried and excited.

“Have you ever heard of the Fairbairn-Sykes Commando Knife?”

Tony shook his head, slightly relieved at the change of topic.

“It was used by the Howling Commando’s mostly but towards the end of World War Two, other armies began using it. Super effective in throwing, stabbing, and slashing.”

“So I should design the dagger similar to the Commando’s?”

“Yeah but I’m sure you could do even better,” Bucky said and shot Tony a smile.

“FRIDAY,” Tony asked, still staring at Bucky, “Can you pull up information on the Fairbairn-Sykes Commando Knife.”

“Of course, boss.”

Bucky moved away from Tony and a flash of sadness struck through his body, but it quickly disappeared when Bucky took a seat on the couch.

“Get to work, doll.”

Tony glared at him but his mouth twitched up until he couldn’t help smiling and sticking his tongue out.

Bucky chuckled.

And that’s how they stayed.

Tony working on improving Natasha’s dagger and Bucky comfortably sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, just watching Tony work.

\------------------------------------

It was an easy battle. A group of low-level villains were terrorising the city of Detroit, not even doing a very good job which was something, coming from Tony.

It was over within an hour.

It seemed.

Tony didn’t expect them to throw a fucking smoke bomb at him.

“FRIDAY, why can’t I see anything?”

“There is smoke, sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yes I know that, but I designed the suit to be able to see thermal heat.”

“It appears the smoke is too thick for it to work, boss.”

Tony sighed and shook his head, wandering through the smoke with his hands stretched out in front of him.

He managed to navigate his way out of the thickness and nearly cheered for joy when he could finally see everything.

“Take that fucking weak ass-“

Tony stared down at his chest, a small hole leading into his chest.

“FRIDAY?” He coughed, “What,” Another cough and he tasted blood, “Happened?”

“Sir, you’ve been shot.” Tony appreciates the concern in her voice.

“Oh?”

“It appears the bullet was made with Adamantium, the suit was not able to prevent it.”

“Hey,” Tony chuckled, “Wolverine has Adamantium. Tell Clint that I owe him 30 bucks.”

“Sir.” FRIDAY was worried and Tony would’ve been too, but his mind was thinking about other things and the battle felt so far away that he didn’t seem to care.

He didn’t see anything else as he lost consciousness.

“How long before he wakes up?”

“There’s no way of knowing. Every patient is different, some regain consciousness much faster than others, we just have to wait and keep him stable.”

Someone sighed from beside him.

Tony moved his head, it was too upright for his liking.

“Tony?”

He shuffled his body and peaked an eye open.

“Thank God,” Rhodey was the first to speak, he came over and pulled Tony into a hug, “I thought we’d lost you.”

“Takes more than,” Tony coughed, “A bullet to kill me.”

A couple chuckles escaped those in the room and Tony was overwhelmed. Mostly everyone was there. Pepper and Happy, Rhodey, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Sam, Peter, and Bucky…

Tony stared at Bucky, the man was seemingly very interested in his feet but the death grip he had on the chair made Tony think something different.

“Bucky?”

He poked his head up and Tony’s heart broke at the glassy look in his eyes.

“Give us a moment?” He asked everyone but didn’t take his eyes off of Bucky.

“You heard him, everyone out.” Steve shooed them all out of the room and closed it behind, not before smiling at Tony and giving him a look.

Tony grinned back.

“Hey Frosty, what’s up?”

He never got an answer but he didn’t really care.

Bucky moves forward and gently cupped his face, pressing his lips to Tony’s much softer than he would have thought the soldier was capable of. It was too quick for Tony’s liking.

“I thought it lost you,” Bucky whispered upon his lips. Tony grinned.

“Never leave you.”

“Is that a promise you can keep?”

That statement shocked Tony and he pulled back. Could he keep it?

As he looked up at Bucky, the way his eyes glimmered, the way his lips were a soft and swollen pink, the way his hair fell over his face, and the faint trails of tear stained cheeks, he found the answer.

“For you,”

Bucky smiled, “Good because I have a few things that I’ve been meaning to try with you.”

The soldier’s eyes darkened and Tony groaned aloud.

“That’s no fair, you can’t do that to a wounded man.”

“Stay alive then.”

Tony frowned and when Bucky laughed at him, frowned even more.

Somehow, this man had managed to weave his way into Tony’s heart and had decided to reside there. 

In all honesty, Tony didn’t mind.

———————

He was used to the common nightmare, those happened at least every other night.

But the night terrors were a much rarer occurrence, and more violent.

They happened when Tony was stressed, too tired, too sad, too angry, too anything and his brain leapt into the rabbit hole of traumatic memories.

Most times it was Afghanistan, or Stane wrenching his Arc Reactor out, sometimes he was sucked into a continuous cycle of nuke, New York, wormhole, falling, nuke, New York, wormhole, falling, nuke, New York, wormhole falling, over and over again

It was on his worst nights that he dreamt of the faces of his teammates, dead and yet he was still alive. It used to be the same M.O., he would see Steve, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Bruce, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Fury, and Maria Hill. And then slowly, over the months and years, more faces were added to the bodies. Peter appeared, Wanda, T’Challa, Sam, Strange, and now Bucky was there.

Tony’s heart accelerated as he walked through the bodies, most he recognised, but sometimes his mind liked to throw in civilians and strangers he’d never met.

“Bucky?” He whispered, he gaze landing on the body of his boyfriend that was lying so still, too still, on the ground.

“Bucky?” He knelt on his knees, the blood staining his grey pants but it was the last thing on his mind.

“Wake up, honey,” Tony pleaded, he reached forward and cupped the man’s cheeks, his tears falling down onto them and Tony wiped the water away with his thumb.

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” Tony clutched Bucky to his chest, “This isn’t real, Bucky.” 

He wanted so bad for the words to be true, his chest constricted as he looked from Bucky’s body to all the other bodies piled up across the ground, they seemed to build higher and higher and higher. All because he didn’t save them in time.

“I love you, I love you,” Tony whispered the words over and over again, rocking back and forth, “Bucky, I love you.”

His shoulders shook and his breath caught in his chest. Everything felt as violent and so loud. He clenched his eyes shut, why was it so loud. The sky rumbled and echoed words broke through.

“Tony!”

He scrambled back, his eyes shooting open and heart racing so fast, too fast.

“Hey, hey, babe?” Bucky crawled over to Tony, “What’s wrong? I was trying to wake you for ten minutes nearly.”

“Night-“ Tony hiccuped, “Night terror.”

Bucky sighed and brushed Tony’s hair out of his face, “Come on to the bed with me.”

Tony reached for Bucky’s hand and cling to it, almost certain that if he let go, the bodies would reappear.

Bucky settles into the bed and patted the space between his legs. Awkwardly, Tony climbed between them and leaned into his chest, the warmth and familiar sound of Bucky’s heartbeat reminding him that this was real. This.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Tony shook his head.

“That’s alright, just breathe, yeah darlin’?”

Tony nodded.

The bed felt soft, Bucky’s hand rubbed circles into his back, the night was quiet and peaceful, everything felt alright. 

Tony stole a glance at Bucky, taking in everything about him. From the way the moonlight cast shadows on his chest, to the silver flint of his metal arm, the curls his hair got when he tossed and turned too much, the soft scrunch of his nose as he thought deeply.

Tony loved it all.

“I love you.”

Bucky opened his eyes, shock and glee swirling in a pool.

“I love you too.”

Tony was content and everything felt okay.

———————

Parties were so boring, Tony decided.

He waved a waitress over and took the champagne offered, “Thank you.” 

They were so confined. 

Tony watched as everyone danced along the floor.

The people spoke in hushed tones and nobody raised their voice above a normal speaking tone, the only drinks offered were champagne and wine, both of which Tony hated the taste of. He wasn’t even allowed to bring his friends with him, this was an SI party and therefore, required only him. He couldn’t even bring a plus one.

He huffed and slouched in his chair. 

Pepper had deserted him, of course. She went away to speak with some board members and potential clients. At least she got to bring Happy.

Tony was stuck by himself.

“Tony.”

Tony’s head popped up and he looked around him. He couldn’t see anybody except for a few people starring, either in awe or confusion.

“Darlin’.”

Bucky?

Tony stood up, contemplated between keeping his drink or setting it down, he put it on the table gently, and then set off towards the balcony which he swore the voice was coming from.

“Buckaroo?”

“I hate that nickname.”

Tony squealed—he did not!—and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck.

“I love you.”

“You’re only saying that because I gave you an excuse to get away from the party.”

“Whatever, it’s still true.”

“I love you too.” Bucky smiled into Tony’s neck.

Tony could spend the rest of the night in his arms.

And he did.

—————————

They were fighting off a couple of blue monsters, kind of like that blob thing from Monsters vs Aliens, and so far Tony was winning.

“69!” He shouted through the comms.

“You just wait baby,” Bucky answered right back and Tony had to chuckle both at the groans from the teammates and they beauty that was his boyfriend.

“Is that a promise, boy-scout?”

“You bet your sweet ass it’s a promise. As soon as we’re back in the compound I am-“

“Okay!” Steve shouted, “That’s enough, we’re in the middle of a battle you two!”

Tony blasted a pair of blobs and spun around to face some more.

“Aww, is capsicle sad that he’s only killed 53 blob monsters?”

“We literally just got here Tony, just you wait,” Sam said and Tony could hear him shouting on his end.

“Don’t be a sour loser, Sam. Just because I’m extraordinary and the best Avenger.”

Tony shot another one and another and bam! Three more went down. He was brilliant. 

“My areas clear, heading over to you Clint.”

“Good because I’ve got a whole wave of the bastards coming and my arrows are running out.”

Tony shot off into the air, “I gave you a magnet to call them back, why don’t you use that? I swear you guys never appreciate my gifts or-“

Tony cut off what he was saying.

“Tony?”

The wind whistles past him as he sailed through the air and towards the ground.

“FRIDAY, what’s happening?”

“Sir, you’ve been hit.”

“By what?” Tony shouted, testing every safety feature he had to try and postpone his landing.

“One of the creatures has managed to coat your suit. Sir, I can’t do anything.” 

For the first time, FRIDAY sounded frantic.

“Iron Man! What’s happening?” Steve yelled through the comms and Tony tried to still his beating heart.

“Nothing Cap, took a hit.”

“Location?”

“20 feet from impact, sir.”

“I don’t know, Steve. I’m sorry.” Tony responded and then to FRIDAY he said, “Cut communication.”

Gravity pushed him down with a firm hand, propelling him towards the ground too fast for him to survive, even with the suit on.

“Ten feet, sir.”

Tony’s voice wobbled, “FRIDAY, remember what I told you.”

“Boss.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Five feet, boss.”

“Another time.” Tony whispered and shut his eyes. For the first time, he knew it was the end.

Four feet.

Three feet.

Two feet.

One foot.

The impact of suit to cement created a crater wide enough for two hulks to sleep side by side.

Tony’s breath was heavy and he hated the fact that it wasn’t instant.

He hated it more than anything.

That wasn’t true.

He hated the look on Bucky’s face more than anything.

“Tony!”

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Bucky running towards him. His faceplate was ripped off and the sun seemed to bright for him to die.

“Tony, please don’t.”

“Hello gorgeous.”

Bucky didn’t laugh, didn’t even chuckle. So Tony laughed for him, which was cut off by violent coughing.

He could hear the rest of the team running towards him.

“The blobs?”

“We got them.”

Tony nodded gently, “Good.”

“Tony, you’re gonna be okay.”

They both knew it wasn’t true. Bucky knew the injuries Tony had sustained, he knew every single thing that was happening to his body because HYDRA had taught him. 

“I love you.”

“Don’t say it like that. Don’t say it like it’s the last time you ever will.”

Tony just smiled and tried to reach for Bucky’s face, he couldn’t move his arm.

Bucky grabbed it and held it to his cheek.

“We’ll get you through this okay?”

Tony softly chuckled. His voice sounded so far away.

“I love you.”

“Tony.”

“Somewhere,” Tony tried to focus on Bucky but his eyes kept going in and out, “Somewhere, we’re together.”

“We’re together now.”

“But in this place, I’m not Iron Man and you’re not the Winter Soldier. We’re two people who fell in love, we got married, we adopted some children. Maybe we even live on a farm, like Clint’s, and we have animals. I build machines and fix the toaster you always break. You have a normal job and a normal life and you come home and we have a normal family dinner. Somewhere, I’m just Tony Stark and you’re just James Barnes.”

“We can be those people here.”

Tony smiled again.

Was it nighttime?”

“I love you, James Barnes.”

“Tony, don’t.” James was clutching his hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Tony couldn’t help thinking of all the times that hand had been his saving grace.

“I love you,” Tony stared at James, “James Barnes, you saved me.”

“Tony.”

“Until we meet again.” Tony missed a breath, it was so much work and all he wanted to do was lie down. 

“I love you Tony.”

“I know.”

Perhaps it was selfish of him, perhaps he should have tried harder, should have been better, done more, but it was so difficult and he had no energy. He wondered briefly what would happen now. His friends. 

Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy, his friends, the ones that had been there for nearly the entire ride. The ones that had seen him at his lowest lows.

Steve, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Natasha. The original teammates, the ones that started this whole chain reaction with him.

Wanda, Vision, T’Challa, Stephen. Those he had met halfway through but they’d still stuck around with him and he thought he’d have so much more memories to make.

Peter. The kid was like the son he’d never had but wished he did. 

James. 

 


End file.
